Chaos
Chaos or referred to many names such as Cosmic Entity or The Shadow, is the Primordial Being of Nothingness. He remains asleep since the being of existence and his realm known as The Empty is where all angels and demons go when they die. He is also the creator of deities as well. He was the first Primordial Being to exist before his siblings. Biography Chaos came into existence before his four other siblings, Sumbra, Kylaire, and Asherah. He remained asleep for his entire life, but was well-aware of every event that occurred despite not having contact with anyone. Chaos was known for being annoyed by Sumbra and constantly bugged him to play with her when they were children, but he declined. Before the creation of younger angels or any life on Earth, Chaos woke up and decided to create his children, the Protogenoi. He decided to watch and let the events unfold before going back to his slumber. He did occasionally visit them and teach them the values of existence. Personality Not much is said about Chaos other than the fact that mention by his siblings, he is very lazy and has anger issues. Chaos does get along with his siblings and with Death very well, especially with Asherah and Paradox since the Creatress and Guardian of Omniverse do not pester him and they once in a while chat. Unfortunately Chaos dislikes Amara due of the fact that Amara always constantly annoyed him when he was asleep. He is annoyed by his brother God by dumping his children in his realm as if it were a dumpster, including the demons. Chaos very much dislikes having his stuff taken from him such as someone sneaking into his realm, waking him up and taking a deceased angel or demon. Because of this, it takes him away from his precious sleep and he becomes very uncomfortable to be around as he displays this strange happiness, yet disturbing tone he speaks in that anyone is wanting to stay away from him at far distances. Chaos tolerates people unless they show some respect and manners, otherwise he will hold a grudge and find ways of exacting vengeance. He is also an incredible liar as anyone who by a far chance of 1% wakes up in his realm, Chaos will lie to them and give them a speech of never having the chance to escape The Empty. He does know that anyone immensely powerful or god level magic can access his domain, even prayers can do the trick. When Chaos was so mad, during his time on Earth, a few people angered him and he sent a person inside a black hole, crushed one like a pancake, or knocked them in a coma state for years. They most dangerous way to get on Chaos's bad side is if you threaten him. He will bring an eternity of nonstop torture to the person that sends him threats when they die, but he gives them a fair warning before considering their act against him. He has a certain hatred for a certain Nephalem in the future. The only people Chaos is never like the way he is are his children. He dearly loves them and would kill anyone that harms them. He did his job as any parent and taught them a thing or two about existence and life and show them how to live their lives. He is amused as to how they start a sibling riot and end up backstabbing each other's throats. he finds it annoying and would have to come down and put them in their place of acting childish like any other parent would do. His oldest children are very loyal to him and loyal to the end as they would aid him any goals he is after. Offspring Physical Children * Ayin (Shard): Chaos made a Shard known as Ayin, it's also Ayin who rules Empty while Chaos sleeps. Spiritual Children * Protogenoi and First Chief Deities: Chaos created the Primordial Deities, the Protogenoi and the first Chief Deities like the Quintheon, many individuals originated from his first children such as the Titans, Greek Deities, or Demigods. Powers and Abilities * Highest-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: There is not much that can be said of how truly powerful Chaos is other than the fact that he came into existence before his other siblings, however he is equaled by Kylaire, Asherah, Sumbra and Paradox. One things for certain is that he is far superior than any supernatural entity in creation. The thing about Chaos role in existence is that him being asleep is actually him waiting until he can finally play his role, which is becoming the embodiment of all things that truly end. He will be the one to wipe out all of existence so that it may be reborn once more. So Chaos is powerful enough to erase all of creation. Chaos is also responsible for creating his children, the Protogenoi. Among his descendants, they very much fear his power, presence, and just by speaking his name. Chaos is nothingness or void. he can truly kill anything entirely, in fact just by his mere presence if he wanted to, he can dissolve anyone that is below an Archangel Level Entity. His power is described to be immeasurable, even his siblings describe Chaos being a literal force of nature and he is the definition of power, despite them being equals. ** Creation: Chaos created the Protogenoi such as Gaea. The Protogenoi are by far the only things he created. He also created the Realm of the Old Gods for every Pantheon Religion known in existence. ** Destruction: When the end of time and everything finally arrives, Chaos will erase everything in existence so that creation can be reborn and the process continues on and on. *** Void Manipulation: Chaos it the Primordial Being of Nothingness. He can remove any concept such as light, darkness, time, space, life, death, energy, or anything that is existence. He calls it the "Delete Button". ** Nigh-Omniscience: Despite having been asleep since the beginning of everything, Chaos is aware of every event, location, being, object, or anything in existence, despite not being there present or being awake for that matter. He knows the number of angelic or demonic beings that have died across creation and is aware of when someone is in his realm and whether they are asleep or awake. ** Gravitokinesis: Chaos can manipulate gravity to his will. He can bend it to make objects or beings "light" or "heavy". He can increase or decrease the gravity in an environment. During his visit to Earth, he once reduce a man flat as a pancake due of being annoyed. *** Black Hole Manipulation: Chaos can generate any size or shape of a black hole at anywhere and anytime. It is capable of sucking in the likes of an entire galaxy or universes, multiverses and even perhaps the whole Omniverse. He usually sends humans into one if they greatly have annoyed him and leaves them trap wherever they reside until he releases them, but only if he feels like it. * Immortality: Chaos has existed since the beginning of everything and was one of the first beings to mark existence.This makes him the oldest among his siblings Chaos will continue to exist forever until the end of time and then later on when creation is reborn and the process repeats itself, he will continue to live on. * Memory Manipulation: Chaos can easily go through a person's mind by force and leave a excruciating pain as possible when he does this. No mental barrier can keep him from searching through a person's memories. When ever angels and demons arrive to his realm, Chaos holds every knowledge of these individuals and any experience or memory they hold, which is how he has a better understanding of what's going on outside his realm. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Chaos cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. It's unknown if anything can possibly harm the likes of Chaos as he has no physical form unless he chooses to have one, but is always remaining in his true visage or possess someone. He can tank a full scale attack of a Primordial Level Weaponry to the face, unscathed and all it does is to piss him off. The combine assistance of many Archangel-Level Entities or Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence individuals with a Primordial Being can inflict harm on Chaos. * Primordial Blast: Chaos can focus a powerful potent energy blast that is a cosmos colored blast. It is capable of wiping out any entity in existence, leaving Archangel Level Entities nearly crippled and Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings severely wounded. After throwing Amara a few feet away, Chaos unleashed multiple, non-stop energy blast at her, resulting in knocking her out cold and then threw her out of The Empty. * Primordial Smiting: Chaos can smote a person in a similar fashion like an angel, however instead of a white light that engulfs a person's eyes and mouth, it is a black and gloomy liquid. He can smite a person effortlessly with a hand gesture, flash of his eyes, thought, or verbally. If he were to smite Anything such as Archangel Level Entities or Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings, it would take one whole minute to fully smite them. * Super Strength: Chaos possesses vast supernatural strength to overwhelm any entity in existence except for Primordial Beings. With a single punch, he is capable of knocking a person from his realm, sending them back to earth and leaving them in a coma for months. For Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings, it feels like they went through a hangover afterwards. Any thing below an Archangel-Level Entity could be reduced to a subatomic level if Chaos is not pulling his punches. * Possession: Chaos can possess any supernatural entity in existence, including angels and demons. Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities and Archangel-Level Entities are resistant to being possessed but need to have a strong willpower. When Chaos leaves a possessed host, he leaves the person with no memory of their actions or being possessed for that matter. * Telekinesis: Chaos can use his mind to move objects or beings. He can easily restrain Archangel Level Entities with his mind while he's busy doing other activities and looks as if he's not paying any attention. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings can be retrain but manage to resist. He easily threw Sumbra across a far distance when she annoyed him to try and force him to join her. * Teleportation: Chaos can teleport anywhere in existence without limit. He can easily travel to different realms such as Heaven, Hell, Avalon, Earth, Purgatory, or anywhere. He can easily break through locations that are covered in powerful wards or Primordial Level Magic. He can easily tear through Heaven's Gates, even after they were closed by Inarius. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Being such as Cassandra, Shards, Demiurges, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims can only harm Chaos significantly, but cannot do anymore than that. If they have a Primordial Being with them, then they can do some serious damage than Archangel-Level Entities. * Sleep Deprivation: Chaos very much dislikes anyone waking him up from his slumber as it is probably due of the fact that he has been asleep for such a long period of time, he isn't use to being awake very often and has yet to adjust. After awhile, the more time he spends awake, this sleep deprivation will no longer be a bother to him. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: Chaos's siblings, God, Goddess, Death, and The Darkness are capable of equaling with him. When two Primordial Beings clash, they are unable to overwhelm, weaken, or outmatch and will prolong for a long period of time. Due of Chaos having no concept opposite, there are advantages and disadvantages to what he is capable of. He can actually aid another Primordial Being when two Primordial Beings of opposites engage with one another. Unfortunately because he has no opposite, all the Primordial Beings can go up against him and overwhelm him with ease. They can potentially destroy him all-together. When Sumbra approached him and tried to force him to help her take down their brother, he did not take her threats very well and easily threw her, much to her surprise and knocked her out cold after unleashing multiple energy blast at her and threw her out of The Empty, of course Amara was taken by surprise and din't have the chance to fight back. * God: Being Omnipotent, God is able to effortlessly erase Chaos. * Aspects of God: While Xeshm, Acrata, Historian and Legion can't really harm Chaos, Yaldabaoth can, however, moderatly harm him, Heka can harm him, Imperium and Tathamet can heavily hurt him for the former and easily kill him for the latter. Gallery Chaos (Ben McKenzie).jpg|Chaos (Human Form) Chaos (True Form).jpg|Chaos (True Form)